Un Seul enfant de toi
by Totorsg
Summary: Mac se retrouve seul


**Un seul enfant de toi **

**Auteur:**Totorsg

**Genre:** Smac Drame

**Résumé: **trop court pour résumer

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

Des pleurs se firent entendre, Mac se réveilla doucement s'étirant dans son lit et comme à chaque fois depuis quelques temps, le fait de ne sentir personne à coté de lui le ramenait à la triste réalité qu'elle n'était plus là. Il s'asseyait alors au bord du lit, le cœur criant de douleur, il passait une main lasse sur son visage fatigué et se levait pour aller dans la cuisine afin de préparer un biberon chaud. Après cette tâche faite, il se rendait dans la chambre, d'où les pleurs provenaient. Il prenait alors ce petit être dans ses bras et s'asseyait sur la chaise à bascule, et comme à chaque fois, il lui donnait le biberon tout en la contemplant : il se rendait alors compte qu'on ne pouvait nier que cette petite était sa fille, était leur fille, à lui et Stella, ses yeux gris-bleu et son magnifique sourire ne pouvaient que le confirmer. Il était même certain que la petite avait déjà hérité du sacré caractère de sa mère. Cela lui arrachait toujours un sourire, sourire qui s'évanouissait bien vite. Il se mettait alors à repenser à ce que lui et Stella avaient vécu, tous leurs moments heureux qui s'étaient malheureusement évanouis dans un seul et dernier souffle.

C'est alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue, tout était encore si vivace dans sa mémoire comme si tout cela s'était produit hier… Mais cela faisait plus de trois mois maintenant, trois mois qu'elle était partie, qu'elle l'avait laissé. Mais parfois il sentait encore sa présence près de lui, il se mettait alors à l'appeler et à la chercher dans la chambre ou la salle de bain mais il déchantait très vite, devant de nouveau faire face à cette douloureuse réalité, une réalité qu'il avait du mal à accepter et qu'il savait qu'il n'accepterait sûrement jamais. Mais il continuait à vivre, il essayait tout du moins, pour ce petit être, cette petite fille : Elena qui était le fruit de son amour avec Stella, il se devait de continuer à vivre pour elle, Elena était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Le biberon fini, Mac se levait et positionnait correctement sa fille pour qu'elle puisse faire son rot et se déplaçait doucement dans la chambre, une chose qu'il faisait tous les soirs. En y pensant, il se rendait compte à quel point tout aurait pu être différent. Il aurait pu partager ce qui devait être une merveilleuse expérience avec Stella, la femme qu'il aimait, malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Il avait était si heureux avec Stella, c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait pu survivre à la mort de Claire, elle avait toujours été là pour lui et lui pour elle. Ils étaient amis et étaient devenus amants pour enfin finir par être mari et femme. Ils s'étaient mariés alors que Stella attendait Elena. Le jour de leur mariage, elle avait été la plus belle femme enceinte en robe blanche de tous les temps ! Ce jour là, tout avait été si beau ! Mac était redevenu un homme heureux et Stella était enfin épanouie. Oui, à cette époque là, tout allait bien, ils avaient trouvé le bonheur parfait.  
Mais effectivement en y repensant, cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai et il avait alors fallut que ce jour terrible arrive, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que cela se passerait ainsi…

Comme chaque soir Mac couchait sa fille dans son berceau et il la contemplait de nouveau tout en lui caressant sa petite main et lui chuchotant un : « je suis désolé ». Un désolé pour ce qu'il avait pu ressentir envers elle durant quelques jours, tout cela ayant été si brutal.

Il se souvenait de ce terrible jour dans les moindres détails : Mac était arrivé en courant à l'hôpital, heureux comme jamais ! Il allait être père, il allait avoir un enfant de la femme qu'il aimait, un enfant de Stella, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux mais les choses basculèrent très vite : des complications se produisirent et Mac fut très vite sorti de la salle d'accouchement par les médecins, devant de ce fait, attendre, inquiet comme jamais, en compagnie de son équipe qui avait essayé tant bien que mal de l'épauler. Quelques heures plus tard, le médecin les avaient rejoints le bébé dans les bras et le lui avait tendu en prononçant un désolé. Mac, qui n'avait pas tout de suite compris, avait d'abord pris la petite dans ces bras les yeux brillants. Il était père ! Mais ses yeux s'assombrirent bien vite quand Mac demanda comment allait Stella et qu'il entendit le médecin dire qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient mais n'avaient pas su sauver la mère. C'est alors que Mac s'était effondré, laissant juste le temps à Lindsay de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras. Mac était en pleurs, Flack et Danny prêts de lui, une main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient là. Mais tout le monde avait eu les larmes aux yeux ce jour là, tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un de cher.

Les jours qui suivirent la mort de Stella, l'équipe avait dû se relayer pour surveiller Mac, vu l'état végétatif dans lequel il était mais aussi pour s'occuper d'Elena qui se retrouvait pour l'instant seule, son père la tenant pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Mais la colère et le déni passés, Mac s'était relevé et avait essayé d'apprendre à vivre sans Stella, en se concentrant sur sa fille, qui était une partie d'elle, la seule partie de Stella qui lui restait. Cela l'avait beaucoup aidé à avancer et à être aujourd'hui cet homme, un homme triste certes, car une partie de lui s'était éteinte le jour où Stella avait poussé son dernier soupir, mais un homme en vie.

Comme chaque soir Mac déposait un léger baiser sur le front d'Elena et retournait dans sa chambre, il se rallongeait et se mettait sur le coté gauche contemplant la place vide à côté de lui, la place qui avait été celle de Stella trois mois auparavant. Aujourd'hui, cette place était vide et froide, le corps chaud de Stella ne s'y glisserait plus jamais. Sa main ne toucherait plus jamais le visage de Mac, il ne pourrait plus goûter aux lèvres si douces de sa bien-aimée… Non désormais il était seul, seul avec Elena, le seul enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais avec Stella, cette seule partie d'elle qu'il lui restait pour le reste de ses jours, car Stella l'avait quitté, les avaient laissés dans un seul et dernier souffle.

FIN


End file.
